We're Not Too Broken For Love
by svuforever27
Summary: One argument can ruin Elliot and Olivia's lives forever. Olivia is raped, Elliot is in a crash and the whole squad is falling apart. How will they cope when Olivia has to make a big decision that will change her life forever? What'll happen when things get heated between Nick and Amanda? Could they all be too broken for love after all? Find out! NO LEWIS!
1. Chapter 1

**This might confuse you a bit! It goes from Elliot's crash to Olivia's rape. Hope you can make sense of it!**

"You're overreacting, just like always. Typical Olivia!" he yelled.

"Why don't you just do us all a favour and leave! You're good at that!" she yelled back.

Elliot stormed out slamming the door behind him, Olivia felt tears stream down her face. She regretted what she had said and ran down the stairs. But he had sped off, he was gone. She decided to walk for awhile because she needed to clear her head. The frosty New York air blew through her as she walked. She hated fighting with Elliot but that's all they did since they moved in together.

He drove faster and tightened his hands around the steering wheel. He drove faster and faster and faster. Then crash. The sound of tearing metal ripped through him. Everything started to become dark.

"No! No! NO! HELP! HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" she screamed but he placed his hand firmly over her mouth.

"Shhh shut up" he whispered but still she fought. He slapped her across the face.

He was rushed off in an ambulance. "Sir can you hear me?" a medic called but Elliot was unable to speak. "You gotta stay with me" she said as she started hooking him up to machines.

The car sped and she came flying out from the backseat. Two nurses ran to her and turned her over onto her back to see that she was badly beaten. "Who did this to you sweetheart?"

"El... Elliot" she breathed. Theygot her inside and rushed her to the OR. They had to resuscitate her three times before she was stabilised. One of the nurses called the police and of course SVU were called. Cragen told Nick to take it on solo. Nick arrived and was horrified to see Olivia on life support.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"She was thrown out of a car, we did a rape kit we're just waiting for results and permission"

"Did she say anything?"

"I asked her if she knew who did it and she just kept mumbling the name Elliot" the nurse said and Nick looked horrified. He hadn't seen Elliot all day, could it have been him? Why would he?

**This is SOO short I'm actually really sorry :( chapter two will be longer and better! I'm terrible at story starters! Please review it's my second story and I need opinions. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Olivia" Elliot managed to force himself to say. He opened his eyes and saw Tucker standing over him. "What's going on?" he asked trying to sit up but pain ripped through him.

"She was raped last night. She says you're the one who attacked her" he said and Elliot became agitated.

"No! I-I left her alone... that's how I crashed. I didn't..." Elliot couldn't finish, it became almost impossible for him to breathe. "I... Would... Never" he croaked out. Tucker's phone rang and he spoke for awhile before turning back to face him.

"Well she's awake. So let's see what she has to say" he said walking off.

"I'm sorry but you can't see her" a nurse said stopping him.

"Why?"

"Well she's pregnant and we're having complications trying to save the baby" she explained.

"Baby?" Tucker asked in shock.

"Yeah. We dunno how fae along but definitely less than a week" she said and this shocked Tucker. He needed DNA to find out who was the father to that baby.

Meanwhile Nick was at the squad pacing the floor. "Nick take it easy. You're making me dizzy" Amanda sighed.

"Well your partner isn't on life support!" he yelled as he continued to pace.

"So what you think just cause I don't have coffee with her at lunch that I don't care!" Amanda yelled standing up from her desk.

"No! I'm saying you always try to be the strong one, the one nobody can get to but really you're the weak link in this squad!" Nick yelled.

"Oh really? Says you. A momma's boy who complains about everything!" she yelled.

"Both of you shut up!" Cragen yelled grabbing their attention. "Liv's taken a turn for the worst and Elliot's being arrested for her rape. So I need you two to get over yourselves and start working this" he said angrily. "Nick go see Olivia she's lookin for you. Amanda you go down to IAB they've already signed Elliot out of hospital so I need you with him" he said and the two nodded. Amanda gave Nick a slightly jealous look before walking out. Nick decided to head straight to mercy.

"So did Elliot rape you?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"NO! He would never! He doesn't need to!" she yelled getting frustrated but Nick knew that it was probably down to the PTSD.

"Liv it's OK. Just tell me what you can remember" he said softly as he took her hand in his.

"We got into a fight about a case and then it got personal and I told him to leave so he stormed off and I felt bad so I went after him but the elevator was broken again and by the time I got there he was gone. I kept walking and someone grabbed me from behind and I-I can't remember the rest" she struggled as she tried to remember.

"It's OK. But are you sure that Elliot didn't come back?" Nick asked and this just agitated Olivia further.

"HE DIDN'T RAPE ME!" she yelled as she pulled away from him.

"But Liv you told the nurse that Elliot raped you" Nick said and fear crossed Olivia's face as realisation kicked in.

"I-I did?" she asked in shock.

"Liv I'm sorry" he said but Olivia shook her head.

"He had a birthmark, El doesn't have a birthmark" she said hurriedly.

"OK what kinds birthmark?"

"I dunno it just looks like a birthmark" she said and Nick sighed.

"You don't have to lie for him Liv, what he did to you was wrong" Nick said softly.

"But he didn't do anything to me! You don't understand" Olivia said in tears. Nick got up to take a call from Melinda. Since Olivia's baby didn't survive they took DNA samples and the baby was Elliot's, the DNA from the rape kit was Elliot's. This wasn't looking good.

"Liv... We found Elliot's DNA inside you and he was the baby's father.

"We live together! You think we've never had sex!" Olivia yelled getting defensive. Nick just thought she was protecting Elliot for love, but what if there was just nothing to protect? Elliot was in an ambulance when Olivia was dumped. Why would he purposely crash his own car and cause that much damage for an alabi. None of this made sense.

**I'm so sorry AGAIN! Another short chapter! I just couldn't resist! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Also guys don't worry about bensaro there's no bensaro they're just partners and I'm sorry bensler aren't partners but IAB would not allow that. Thanks again I'll update soon and I'll try and make it longer next time lol! :P **


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda sat with Elliot who was still in terrible condition. He had a punctured lung, a damaged eye socket a sprained ankle and 3 broken ribs. "I shouldn't be here, I shoulld be with Liv" he said finding it hard to get comfortable on the chair but that was Tucker's MO, many cops used that technique but just that fact that you'd have to stare at Tucker's face for hours was bad enough, let alone an awkward chair.

"You do realise you're our prime suspect in Olivia's rape case?" Tucker asked looking to him.

"I would never hurt her, I love her more than anything. I would kill myself before I'd even think about raping her" he said and surprisingly Tucker believed him. Elliot was let out and he went straight back to mercy. He walked to Olivia's room but Nick stopped him.

"Wow you've got some balls walking in here" he said but Amanda rushed up to him.

"He's been cleared Nick, Tucker believes his statement and hospital records and traffic cams back up his story" she said and Elliot just nodded. Nick stood out of the way awkwardly. Elliot ignored him and ran straight to Olivia.

"El?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah baby it's me" he whispered. He took her by the hand and they let their fingers slide into place. Their hands fit perfectly together like god had intended it almost. "I'm so sorry" he whispered kissing her forehead. He knew she was suffering and he felt awful that there was nothing he could do. Amanda knocked on the door and Elliot turned to face her.

"Warner needs to talk us about the other driver" she said and Elliot went to get up but Olivia caught him by the hand.

"Please don't leave" she whispered. He sat on the bed beside her and held her close.

"I'm not going anywhere" he whispered as he looked to Amanda.

"I'll call you if I.. If I.. Um... Hear anything" she said and the two just nodded. She walked out leaving them have their privacy.

She got in her car and rested her head on the steering wheel, as tears streamed down her face. She knew she had to hold herself together for Olivia's sake but she felt like she might die. Cragen had tried to talk to her but she just lied and said everything was OK. She was trying not to let her thoughts overwhelm her as she started the car. She arrived at the morgue within five minutes, making sure her makeup was fixed so no one knew she had been crying. She noticed there was a body bag on Warner's table but she didn't remember getting another case, and she was pretty sure the driver survived. "Who's this?" she asked grabbing Melinda's attention.

"That's Simon Marsden your other driver" she said and Amanda stared open mouthed.

"That's Liv's brother" she said in shock, she knew that when Olivia found out it'd crush her.

"I know"

**sorry its short and might have typos but I was in a rush and my phone is being sent away tomorrow to be fixed so I had to update before then! Plz REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

"No this can't be happening" Olivia said putting her hands to her head in frustration.

"Liv I'm so sorry" Amanda said but Elliot remained silent as guilt overwhelmed him.

"This is all my fault" she said teary eyed and this made Elliot feel worse.

"None of this was your fault it was a freak accident" Elliot said but that didn't convince Olivia.

"If I hadn't been such an idiot. I let this happen. I let you walk out that door and now Simon's dead" she said before completely breaking down. Elliot had never seen her so broken. She wasn't the type who cried in front of people. She wasn't the type to cry much at all but here she was hysterically crying. Elliot held her close, he could feel himself become overcome with guilt. Olivia continued to cry and Elliot was deep into a flashback leaving Amanda to stand there awkwardly.

"I'll leave you two alone" she said, turning to head towards the door.

"Amanda?" Olivia asked after her. Amanda spun round on her heal to face Olivia once again "I'm sorry" she said but Amanda didn't understand.

"For what?"

"For messing things up with you and Nick" she said but Amanda still wasn't sure how her failing relationship was Olivia's fault, so she simply nodded. She left and walked to her car. Her phone buzzed and she saw it was a text from Nick. She burried her face in her hands she felt her stomach tighten. She felt violently sick. She tried to ignore it but it became worse. After an hour straight of vomiting she decided to go see a doctor.

"Well miss Rollins it appears you're pregnant" he said and she just looked at him shaking her head.

"No"

"Yes. You seem to be about two weeks along" he said and Amanda was afraid now. What would Nick say? What would IAB say?

"You can take her home now" the doctor said to Elliot outside the door.

"Is it safe?" he asked feeling anxious about Olivia's health and safety.

"Yes. You'll have to know how to change her IV drip and make sure she takes all her meds but I think she should be perfectly fine"

"What about her injuries she hasn't fully recovered?" Elliot asked.

"She'll have to use a wheelchair for awhile and when she's stronger she can use crutches until she can walk properly on her own without causing damage" he said but Elliot knew that Olivia would be against the idea. He signed the paperwork and went to Liv's room with a nurse. Olivia did not look impressed when she saw the wheelchair.

"You've got another thing coming to you if you expect me to get in that chair" she said and the nurse just looked to Elliot.

"Liv you're not gonna get better if you don't. Now you can stay here or you can get in the wheelchair" he said but by the look on Olivia's face he knew he was losing. He walked to her bedside and gently took her in his arms. "El put me down!" she yelled struggling in his arms.

"OK" he said gently sitting her in the wheelchair. She rolled her eyes because she knew he had won. He signed her out and brought her home. "You hungry?" he asked.

"No I'm fine" she said looking down.

"You OK?" Elliot asked sitting beside her on the couch.

"I lost everything El. My brother, my baby. You." she whispered.

"Hey you didn't lose me" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't... I can't love you the way I used to" she said teary eyed.

"Liv I don't love you for sex. I love you because you're you. Beautiful, intelligent, warm hearted, independent passionate, need I go on" he said which made her smile.

"How can you have a normal healthy relationship with me now. What about your job? Your life? I'm not taking that away from you" she said but Elliot didn't feel that way.

"If I didn't love you I'd have left along time ago" he whispered before kissing her forehead gently.

**Heyyyyy! So I was able to write more because my mom is sick so she can't drop my phone off to be fixed. Thanks for the reviews! Hope I hear more from you again! Also sorry if this is a bit all over the place I'm gonna update as fast as I can cause I'm not sure when my mom will be taking my phone. **


	5. Chapter 5

**7 Months Later. **

Amanda found out she was having a boy so she was naming him after Nivk. She had become very close to Olivia over the last couple of months and they decided to go shopping for baby clothes. "So how's things going with you and Elliot?" she asked as she picked up a tiny blue babygrow.

"Oh...um...OK" Olivia said looking through racks of clothes.

"Just OK?" Amanda asked.

"We don't talk much" she said. Handing Amanda a cream fluffy onesie.

"Well he's back at work, so I guess there isn't much to talk about" Amanda said walking to a different clothes rack.

"I guess...,but I just feel like he's afraid to tell me things"

"Well Liv after what happened to you he doesn't wanna be filling your head with rape victims trauma and sick pervs weird obsessions" Amanda said but Olivia's attention was elsewhere. Amanda could see that look in her eyes and it worried her. "Liv you OK?" she asked but didn't get a response. "Olivia?" she asked and she immediately snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah. Yeah sorry I'm listening" Liv said shakily.

"Are you OK?" Amanda asked worriedly.

"Yeah... Can you give me a sec?" she said and walked to a man. Amanda watched from a distance. They hugged and then she returned acting like nothing happened. "So how's that baby" she asked avoiding eye-contact.

"Fine...who was that guy" Amanda asked.

"Nobody" Olivia lied so Amanda just dropped it.

"I've got an appointment in a half hour I gotta go" she said taking some clothes and walking to the counter.

"I can drop you" Olivia offered and Amanda excepted. They carried the stuff to the car and got ready to leave.

"Oh no" Amanda said as her eyes widened.

"What is it? Are you OK?" Olivia asked hurriedly.

"The baby... Something's not right... I think it's coming" she said shutting her eyes tightly.

"OK get in" Olivia said hopping in and driving at full speed. They swerved around cars.

"Liv take it easy" Amanda said breathing in deep.

"I'm not delivering another baby in a car it was not a fun experience" Olivia said driving faster.

"You've done this before!" Amanda yelled through the pain. Olivia was about to reply when she came to a sudden stop when she came to a traffic jam.

"We're screwed. We're screwed we're so damn screwed" Olivia said in frustration.

"Damn" Amanda said almost in a whisper.

"What?"

"My water broke" she said now in tears.

"MOVE YOUR CAR!" Olivia screamed beeping her horn over and over but they weren't budging. She just decided to bypass them.

"Liv we're on the wrong side!" Amanda yelled.

"Well it's the only way we're gonna get there!" Olivia yelled. They parked outside mercy and Olivia helped Amanda out of the car. Doctors and nurses rushed her to a delivery room.

"Liv please don't leave me" Amanda said as the nurses were wheeling her away.

"It's OK I'm here" she said running alongside her. Olivia had to leave when there was complications which frustrated Amanda. Liv called the team and a nurse approached her. "How is she?" Olivia asked jumping off the chair.

"She's fine. Don't worry. You're gonna make a great mom"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you two are...aren't you?"

"No" Olivia said shaking her head.

"Oh... Well you can go see her now" the nurse said awkwardly. Olivia quickly ran into the room.

"Hi" she said shakily.

"Hey" Amanda replied as she held Nick close to her. "You wanna hold him?" she asked and Olivia nodded taking him in her arms.

"Amanda he's beautiful" she whispered and Amanda smiled. Their moment was interrupted by Nick running in.

"Baby are you OK?" he asked running to her and kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine baby" she whispered and Nick turned to see Olivia. She handed him the tiny baby and he held him close. They looked so happy, Olivia decided to leave so they could be alone.

"Liv I'll drop you home" Fin said but Olivia shook her head.

"No I just wanna be alone OK" she said walking off. She made her way home and slowly opened the door. A man dragged her inside and pushed her to the floor. She looked up and he was on top of her. She shut her eyes tightly and breathed in deep. She didn't react which angered him. He went further inside her and slapped her across the face. A scream of pain escaped her and this seemed to satisfy him. "Oh yeah that's it baby" he whispered kissing her harshly.

"Please don't" she begged as she struggled beneath him.

"Yeah... Just keep doing what you're doing baby" he whispered.

"Whadda you want?" Olivia said in tears.

"You're gonna make me a baby" he said kissing her once again.

"Please j-just l-leave...j-judt s-stop p-please" Olivia begged.

"No, no, no you don't get to tell me what to do!" he yelled slapping her once again, but much harder this time.

Meanwhile at mercy, Elliot ran to Amanda's room. He talked to Nick and Amanda awhile before leaving to talk to Fin. "Hey where's Liv?" he asked.

"She went home, said somethin about alone time" Fin replied.

"How long ago?" Elliot asked.

"I dunno about a half hour" Fin shrugged.

"You know she's not supposed to be on her own!" Elliot yelled running off. He ran to his car and quickly sped off towards his apartment. He walked in and saw Olivia sprawled out on the floor. He ran to her, thinking she was knocked out but she was awake. "Liv what're you doing on the floor?" he asked.

"I was thinking"

"About what?"

"Dying"

"Dying?"

"Yes. But then I thought if I die I'd be a murderer"

"What are you talking about?"

"Then the baby would be dead and everyone would just be ashamed"

"Liv what the hell?" Elliot asked gently pulling her up, but that was the end of the conversation, she went to the bathroom to take a long shower, while Elliot just sat and thought.

**Sorrryyyyy. Ok so you probably hate me at this stage. Thank you for reviewing and putting up with me. I'm surprised you stuck it out this long! So yes another short chapter. And yes, a similar authors note. And yes I promise to make it longer bla, bla. But the main thing is you guys like the story! I kind of have writers block so suggestions are appreciated! THANK YOU KIND PEOPLE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Olivia decided it was time she went back to work. Cragen put her on desk duty since he wasn't sure if she was ready. Amanda had brought little Nicky to the squad room a couple of times since Olivia returned which everyone on the team found cheerful. A man walked in and approached Olivia at her desk. "Hey I was wondering if you told them yet?" he asked just out of earshot. _

_"Get out" Olivia said coldly. _

_"I'm gonna be your baby's daddy and you don't like that do you?" he whispered as he came closer to her. _

_"GET OUT!" she yelled as PTSD took over. _

_"Is there a problem over here?" Elliot asked walking to Olivia and putting his hands around her protectively. _

_"I just asked this psycho where do I go to report a suspicious crash and she just started screaming at me... Look if I did something I apologise but it's obviously the wrong place..." he trailed before locking eyes with Olivia and walking out. _

_"Oh hell no!" Olivia yelled losing her temper. Elliot had to hold her back. _

_"Olivia snap out of it" he said but she harshly pulled away. She ran to the elevator and Elliot ran after her. When he got outside the precinct Elliot saw Olivia with a gun to his head. _

_"Tell him! Tell him what you did to me!" she yelled teary eyed. _

_"Liv drop the gun" Elliot said sternly. _

_"TELL HIM!" she yelled. _

_"Tell him what? How you screamed? Or how you fought back? Or the part where I got you pregnant?" he laughed. Olivia let him go, she still had her gun clenched tightly in her hands. _

_"Liv put it down you don't wanna hurt yourself" Elliot said but the man spoke over him. _

_"Do it" _

_"Liv don't listen to him you're better than this" _

_"You're worthless. You should be rotting in the ground like your father!" he yelled. Olivia's grip on the gun tightened. She turned it towards herself and shut her eyes. "Do it" he whispered. BANG!" _

"Liv what is it?" Elliot asked and she looked at him realising she was laying beside him. "He-he was in the squad El... And I..." she said before hugging him tightly.

"You wanna tell me?" He asked.

"I shot myself..." she trailed in horror. "I did it. He kept telling me to do it and-and I did it" she said in shock. Elliot held her close but didn't speak, he just wanted her suffering to end. It wasn't fair that this man was free while Olivia was trapped by fear. Elliot just didn't want this man arrested he wanted him dead.

"Don't worry everything's gonna be OK" he whispered.

"I didn't say anything did I?" she asked fearfully.

"Yeah... You did... Liv you said a lot" he said concerned.

"Oh" she said looking down.

**OK now before you kill me I was just wondering if you guys had any ideas on what you think should happen next? I kinda have a bit of writers block on this one... Ideas would be greatly appreciated thanks guys!**


End file.
